


Something Simple

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has his own cure for John's nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 5: Kissing

Sherlock didn’t sleep much. He never had. But when John was asleep, Sherlock rarely left his side, not anymore. Every time he had left the room, left John alone, John had woken up soon after, in a cold sweat, wracked by nightmares. After all that, Sherlock couldn’t leave him asleep alone, even if he couldn’t stand the body heat for a moment longer. He’d read a book, or just sit in the room while his mid searched for some connection relevant to a new project he had, always poised and ready with the one thing that would calm John down.

It was silly, it was cliche, but it worked. When Sherlock saw the signs of another nightmare breaking into John’s pleasant dreams, all it would take was a simple, soft kiss to his sleeping lips, and all would be well in the world. The human mind was a fascinating thing, that the smallest touch could calm even subconscious fears.


End file.
